It's Time to heal now
by BriannieBee64
Summary: Edward never came back and seventy years later something was found in Bella's old home. It sparked a curiosity in a young girl in which she decides to track the old Bella Swan, bringing back old memories, reopening old wounds but also helping her heal.


**Floorboards**

**A/N this was inspired by My Immortal by evanescence and after the idea I couldn't help but write it! Also I don't own twilight and I hope you enjoy this little one-shot ****J**

**Summary: ****Edward never came back and seventy years later something was found in her old home, and it sparked a curiosity in a young girl in which she decides to track Bella Swan bringing back old memories, and reopening old wounds but helping her heal.**

_ It had been found completely by accident, the old rusted box. In the old rundown house graying, and falling apart collage student Maggie with a passion for writing (after all that's why she got the house?) had always been annoyed by the floorboard that always creaked, so one day she decided to rip it out, but what she found underneath it was unexpected. _

_ The tale of her home had always made her curious, after all it had belonged to the legendary Chief of police officer Charlie Swan, and her very room was actually his daughters Bella Swan. Not much had been said about her except rumors about a long lost love she waited for at her window almost like a old tale from way back then, they used to say she was very beautiful but she never married waiting for Edward….her love._

_ Of course that was seventy years ago. Most people that knew her were dead, and Maggie had always been curious about her new home so when she found the box a curiosity was piqued like a flame burning inside her, and it would not be quenched until that curiosity was fed._

_ There was a CD. Digging through her old stuff she found a old CD player and played it a beautiful melodious tune came from it and oddly it made her…sad tears streamed from her eyes, next in the box she found a picture of a beautiful girl, and a handsome boy was that Bella? Was that Edward? The history of them was unknown nobody remembered her much but there was talk about the beautiful Cullen family and the lovely daughter of the chief. There was more things in the box but the CD, and picture of the two some how felt significant, and somehow Maggie felt she had to do something but what? While trying to sleep the curiosity of the picture plagued her and she knew what she had to do, she had to find Bella Swan._

Maggie felt uncomfortable, maybe she shouldn't bother the old woman, and let her be in peace, but the curiosity overwhelmed her and she found herself one day goggling Bella Swans and found one in Seattle, in a old folks home. On whim she decided to visit her and giver her back her stuff, it felt like she had too so she did.

Entering the old folks home the women at the counter was surprised to know somebody was looking for Bella and led her down a eerily quiet hallway to a secluded room. People staring Maggie fought the urge to bolt, nerves suddenly attacking her skin like live wires Goosebumps erupted all over her skin.

The hospital smell made her felt nauseous, peering inside the nurse gave Maggie a soft smile and disappeared. Sitting in the room was a old woman in a rocking chair reading a old book of Wuthering Heights she looked…sweet like a nice grandma. But then Maggie would never know since she didn't know here grandmother or family actually. "Bella Swan?" The old woman looked up, she was pale with wrinkled skin and a cloud of white hair. "Yes" she said in a sweet voice her, Maggie's heart swelled with warmth. "Hi I'm Maggie Jean" The old woman tilted her head to the side closing her book, curiously.

Nervously Maggie sat in a visitors chair placing the box on her lap. "I um moved into your old house ,and well" Maggie ran a hand through her hair "well I was wondering if I could ask you about this?" Showing her the box cupped in her hands there was no recognition of ever knowing about it. _Maybe I got the wrong Bella Swan she thought.. _Bella stared at the box curiously "I don't know who that belongs to" she said. Maggie sat up "But isn't it yours?" She shook her head.

"But it has to be yours!" she said, opening it excitedly she pulled out the CD handing it to Bella, she grabbed it and Maggie noticed how her face fell no longer was there curiosity but a sadness " where did you find this?" Maggie studied the old woman "in your room, underneath the floorboards" the woman just stared at the CD written on it was Bella's Lullaby. Fresh tears gleamed in her eyes, suddenly feeling unsure timidly Maggie handed her the picture in it, and Bella grabbed it slowly and there was no mistaking that those were tears falling from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry" Bella shook here head.

"No" she whispered, and suddenly she felt awkward realizing she had made the old woman upset. She had never meant to do that! "I'm sorr-" "I never forgot what he looked like" she said softly, looking at Maggie. "What?" Bella looked back at the picture "thank you" she said tracing his face with her thin fingers " you loved him!" Maggie blurted. "Bella looked up and nodded "yes, I still do." "But he left, what happened!" Her curiosity got the better of her, even though she only came to just give her back her things she couldn't help but ask.

Bella leaned back holding the picture to her heart, shutting her eyes she rocked her chair humming the haunting tune that was on the CD. Maggie had remembered how they said Bella went crazy talking about Werewolves and Vampires in her early twenties, right now she seemed crazy.

Bella open her eyes looking surprised that Maggie was still there. 'It's a long story" she said softly, and Maggie nodded eagerly in the back of her mind she felt disgusted in her self on how she was so persistent on prying into this woman's life. "I have time."

The old woman gave her a long look and then she looked back at the CD a yearning in her eyes, "Bella?" She looked up and tears welled up in her eyes again, and she told her everything. Even though it sounded crazy, unbelievable Maggie believed her, and she wanted to believe her so she did. Even the crazy tales about Vampires she showed her her scar, she told Maggie how her leg broke she told her about her party and Maggie wondered why Bella had decide to trust her with her story, and then she remembered something that she once heard. Bella had no more family like Maggie she was all alone so she listened, even though she still didn't completely believe her she listened to the old woman, for Bella she thought.

Over the past months Maggie got to know Bella and even considered her family like the grandmother she wished she had. It had been months since she found the box and, slowly Bella began to get weaker and over and over she would tell her about Edward, Vampires and she nodded along trying to sooth the old women.

One day when Maggie went to Bella's room she felt her heart drop, she looked so frail. Connected to machines, she looked so sick but she looked more happy than the day she first saw her. "Maggie" she said softly smiling, she sat beside her old friend and grabbed one of her hands and regretted how the felt so weak and how she lived in her house for two years with that creaky board, and she only got to know her for eight short months…Its was Bella's Birthday.

"Hey" she whispered softly, Bella managed a soft smile before she closed her eyes and clumsily reached over to Maggie's old CD player she had brought for her and pressed play, Edwards music filling the air, Bella hummed along. "Bella" the humming never stopped but Maggie continued "I'd like to tell you how I love the friendship we have and h-how you became my family" Maggie said choking up. Weakly Bella patted her hand "me too" she said softly, "I wish I'd have lived a normal life, I wish I'd have had children…I wish you were my granddaughter" she said so quietly she barely heard her, Maggie's eyes watered.

Bella Died that night….

…**..Three Days Later….**

It poured every day in forks but today it felt like the sky was crying for Bella. The funeral was sad not many people came and while she had died Maggie felt she could still fell here presence. One day while visiting Bella's grave she realized she was not alone, standing in front of her grave was a tall slender figure of a handsome boy with a shock of bronze hair, he didn't acknowledge her but stared at Bella's grave some how he looked familiar.

A look of pure anguish was on his face, he was unnaturally pale giving him a long lasting look, she place a daisy on Bella's grave and put her box there. The boy stared at the box, he eyes never left it. "She was a beautiful soul" Maggie Said softly. He said nothing but stared at the box, Maggie walked away and barely she heard his choked reply " I know."

It was when she arrived home that Maggie realized why he looked familiar.


End file.
